DE 102006006314 A1, which is incorporated by reference, shows a device for current measuring which is integrated in a plug connection. For current sensing, at least one Hall sensor is arranged in a slit of an electrical conductor of the plug connection. The plug connection comprises a power pin which is arranged on a circuit board via a phase insulation jack. In the phase insulation jack, at least one toroidal core is concentrically arranged around the electrical conductor.
The plug connections provided for this device are not needed in all power electronics systems with current sensing, but they lead to an increased need for installation space. Moreover, they cause costs.